All the Difference
by Kazzy
Summary: Lana on Clark. Drabbles. Chapter 7: What Clark got Lex to do for Witney.
1. The Sweetest Thing...

**Title – **The Sweetest Thing…**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail address – **kazzy@whoever.com**  
Rating – **G

**Spoilers – **Only if you haven't seen the first ep.**  
Summary – **Lana on Clark. Drabble.

**Disclaimer – **I own this. **snorts** As if.

**Notes – We** only just got "Smallville" here a couple of weeks ago. This is my take on what happened in a scene in the first ep. Unfortunately drabble rarely turn out how I'd like them to.

*********

People surprise you.

We've been neighbours our entire lives and barely spoken. Well, a real conversation anyway – whenever we try something happens. Until now I'd have put it down to reticence on his part. I'd never have willingly turned a conversation away from him.

I may like to think I believe my parents are out there, but tonight was the first time I really did. No-one has ever done anything like that for me. He gave me something I had never had before – my parents. The words were kinda corny, but sweet. I never knew he could be that sweet.


	2. Far More Familiar

**Title – **Far More Familiar**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail address – **kazzy@whoever.com**  
Rating – **G

**Spoilers – **Hourglass**  
Category – **Drabble****

**Summary – **Lana on Clark under Chloe's "Wall of Weird" in 'Hourglass'.

**Disclaimer – **Nope, not mine…wait…nope.

**Notes – **It turned more shippery than I intended, but it doesn't matter.****

*********

_"I don't see you that way."_

And you really don't. That is what's so amazing.

When most people look at me they see some tragic story – a little girl in a fairy princess costume who lost her parents. I always get the feeling that when you look at me that's who you actually see. Me.

Maybe because you're adopted that you understand the loneliness, but I think it's something else. I'm not sure, but whatever it is, it goes much deeper.

When I look into your eyes I don't see pity. I see something far more familiar.

I see me.


	3. All's Fair...

**Title – **All's Fair…**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail – **kazzy@whoever.com**  
Rating – **G

**Spoilers – **Rogue**  
Category – **Drabble

**Summary – **Lana and Chloe both said that Clark was just a friend. Lana, at least is willing to admit that that might not be strictly true.

**Disclaimer – **Smallville and it's associated themes and characters are not mine.

**Notes – **This is the first Lana/Clark drabble I've done that includes someone else. I intended to bring the paper into this, but it didn't work out that way. I only have 100 words after all.

*********

Chloe and I stood there and confirmed that Clark was a just a friend.

I wonder if she believed me as much as I believed her.

Chloe's adoration of Clark shines so clearly it's a wonder he isn't blinded by it daily. But maybe that's because he's already blind. Blind not to see it.

As for me – I'm not ready to admit that Clark is anything other than a friend. But I can't deny that he's 'just a friend' either.

So there we stood, a tentative truce between us, but a battle just beginning. 

All's fair in love and war.


	4. Secrets to Tell

**Title – **Secrets to Tell**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail address – **kazzy@whoever.com**  
Rating – **G

**Spoilers – **Hug**  
Category – **Drabble**  
Series – **All the Difference

**Summary – **I think the title says it all.

**Disclaimer – **Mine? Not in this lifetime. ****

**Notes – **What can I say? It called to me. This is pretty generic though, so don't get your hopes up. OK, it's a little darker than most. But that's all.****

*********

You have secrets Clark. Or maybe just one big secret that is multi-faceted and all encompassing. Whatever – there is something that you're hiding.

You seem to hold your mysteries in your eyes as if they were stars, distant and bright. Twinkling beyond mortal reach. All hidden behind a veneer of friendliness, a coating of warmth. A shell of charm.

But I know still waters run deep. There's something well below the surface, dancing with those stars so very far away.

And when you're ready to tell those secrets Clark. I'll be here, waiting.

I think I owe you that much.


	5. Weight of the World

**Title – **The Weight of the World**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail address – **kazzy@whoever.com**  
Rating – **G

**Spoilers – **Leech**  
Category – **Drabble**  
Series – **All the Difference****

**Summary – **Lana though she saw something briefly in Clark – the disappearance of the weight of the world.

**Disclaimer – **You want' em? Don't look at me, coz they aren't mine. Don't sue either.

Notes – No comment. 

*****

Part of what made Clark catch my attention was an edge of darkness, a cool secrecy that tinged his personality. It was enticing. Even more than the parts of me I saw in him. Because this darkness made him more.

Then it was gone, and for one small moment, I saw something else. Something I knew I could have liked. It was as though the world had gone from his shoulders. This Clark was freer, happier.

Back came the darkness, bringing shadows to his heels. The heaviness of it all weighing him down.

It left me wondering, which is Clark?


	6. Spinning

**Title – **Spinning**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail address – **kazzy@whoever.com **  
Rating – **PG

**Spoilers – **Nicodemus**  
Category – **Drabble**  
Series – **All the Difference

**Summary – **Under the influence of the Nicodemus flower people's inhibitions were loosened. What was Lana thinking as she climbed the tower?

**Disclaimer – **Mine! All Mine! (Yeah, right)

**Notes –** Anyone else finding these tedious? This is really weird. And I'm not so sure about the whole feel to it.****

*********

Crazy is as crazy does. Would he catch me if I fell? 

Or would the dance break him too?

Good girl Lana. You'll do fine. Always stable always calm.

What I want and what I do, lost beyond the borderline, confused beyond my shattered mind.

Far below me waits the ground. Sturdy presence, there is Clark. Up above me waits the wind. Freer flying than before.

Now it spins, and now it turns. Vision blurred, feelings gone.

I am tired, so I sleep. Rest is mine. Darkness waits.

Crazy is as crazy does. Would you catch me if I fell?


	7. Rules and Regulations

**Title – **Rules and Regulations**  
Author – **Kazzy**  
E-mail address – **kazzy@whoever.com **  
Rating – **PG

**Spoilers – **Reaper**  
Category – **Drabble**  
Series – **All the Difference

**Summary – **Lana wonders at what Clark got Lex to do for Whitney.

**Disclaimer – **Mine! All Mine! (Yeah, right)

**Notes – **As far as I can tell this is the last of these. I may write more, but the forecast does not look good. So enjoy while you still can, and _read and review_.

****

He once strung you up in a cornfield. You're rivals over me (don't think I haven't noticed). He should be your enemy.

Yet you did this. You gave him the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

Isn't that against the rules? It should be.

Once upon a time knights fought battles over maidens. But swords and wars are more suited to Lex and although he's made it clear whose side he's on, he's not interested in the fight for himself.

You're the one who changed the rules. Twisted them so even Whitney's confused.

How do you do it?


End file.
